Lights! Camera! Act?
by Malia C Quintro
Summary: A big welcome to you from Hihan no Entertainment agency! Descendants of Darkness is a TV Drama; the entire characters list are actually actors, and the dangerous plot of Shinigami and the Doctor's role in their lives is all part of a script. So what are they really like… Off set?


Lights! Camera! Act!?

By Malia_C_Quintro

 **Yami No Matsuei By Matsushita Yoko**

 **Summary** : A big welcome to you from the Hihan no Entertainment agency! Descendants of Darkness is a **TV Drama** ; the entire character list are **actors** and the dangerous plot of Shinigami and the Doctor's role in their lives is all a **script**. So what are they really like… **_Off set?_**

 **Rating:** M _(For safety)_

 **Warning(s):** There maybe violence, vulgar language and maybe a lot of graphic scenes. _(Nothings really set in stone though, I'm only guessing here.)_

 ***I get detailed with my work sometimes, so be prepared for slow-build of Plot and Romances.**

 **Pairing(s)** : Multiple _(Uncertain which ones, yet.)_

 **Genre(s):** Slice-of-life, Romance, Drama, yaoi, (Slight) Angst… ( _Maybe more added later.)_

 _* Anime Scene details are in italics!*_

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to my first Yami no Matsuei fanfic! I'm no stranger to the show, and don't worry diehard fans, I don't like to stray off character when it comes to Anime and Manga. Everyone's just the same, I'm just adding the normal part of a human's life in between the scenes, a perspective we don't get to see during the TV series or the manga.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Pilot**

The first episode of a TV show; and that's exactly what it was, a Pilot. Their first script of a new hit TV series, their first time on set, first time voicing their lines; it was trial and error. Actors trying out a different tone of voice, making new faces to bring life to their fictional self; they become a completely different person. But this was a new type of script, completely creative. The actors keep their names on stage, they still memorize lines, but their completely and 100% their true selves.

…

…

…

 _It was dark out, way past mid-night and a young man napped on a park bench near the docks in Nagasaki. Glowering at him an older woman seemed to be trying to wake the younger man; she eventually gave up and left with a flick of her chin and broom in hand._

People walking around the scene were asked to stay out of the shot and walk behind the range of the cameras.

 _A beautiful young woman with long white hair walked out from the shadow. Her eyes ruby red with contacts and paled skin with stage make-up held a haunting image. Slowly she crept towards her prey, like an animal slow on the kill. The lens closed in on her lips, she smirks. The man on the bench is asleep, she realizes and inches nearer. Slender hands snake over his shoulders and slither down his chest, teasing, tempting. She unbuttons the white collard shirt, faces inches from his neck, tickling white heating moist breath. The young man moans tilting his head for better accesses. Again the lens closes in, a menacingly beautiful smile with painted red lips captured; her smile widens to reveal a set of sharpened fangs. She hisses about to take a bite…_

 _"Urgh- ha!" Suddenly she's flying back. The young woman was pushed away, and she glares up at he man who was clearly awake; she had fallen for a trap._

 _"You fell right for the bait Maria Wong! You shall be judged according to the Ministry of Hades!"_

There's small crowds gathering watching in wonder as the scene unfolds, few are taking pictures. The director doesn't look to happy and the security are trying to keep away the fans. This was supposed to be a secret, but the reporters got word of it and leaked out the actors in the news.

 _The actors continue their action scene making by standers awe in suspense and wonder. They don't show it, but the actors have a boost of confidence now, and a stronger determination to do their best; the fans want a show. The intensity in their roles thicken and the young mans voice deepens in an angry shout._

 _"You must come to the Nether world, Maria Wong!"_

 _There's another dramatic leap from the actors, their stunts twice as awesome. The young man drops a wrinkled piece of parchment, his fuda charm. The director is shouting, instructing the actors on their next moves and the young man strikes a pose. He's standing there a few seconds too long, legs spread and hands held up by an invisible force; but the man is acting. He is the invisible force, the awesome of acting skills, a true talent._

Suddenly the Directors yelling again.

"Okay guys cut! That's a rap!"

The young man sighs in exhausted relief, and a PA is walking around handing coffees for other actors and on-set crew. Soft brown strands of hair fall over his violet eyes as he fans his face with his hands. The PA smiles softly reaching the young man and hands him the mocha cappuccino topped with whipped cream and caramel swirls.

"Tsuzuki, I got your usual. How was your day? I hope you didn't tire yourself out too much…?" Violet eyes sparkle with curiosity for a second then he blinks and chuckles with a pleasant smile.

"It's been alright, the stunts, I think I over did a little but I think it made it more realistic. I can't wait till the TV show is aired, it's really exciting! I can't believe we're really in Nagasaki! It's so cool!" The PA laughed seeing the mans excitement, he almost looked like a puppy. Hearing the Director call out the cast crew for a quick meeting, the PA waved and wondered off to offer drink to more crew members.

Tsuzuki turned glancing around the park, Nagasaki was a beautiful place. He couldn't believe they went all the way to Hong Kong just to film the first episodes of the show. There were so many wonderful sights and sounds, and the food was amazing too. Tsuzuki found himself giggling at the thought of all the pastries he could eat while they were staying in this foreign place.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, good evening…"

The chuckling man stopped to see a tall pale man before him. He wore glasses, had strikingly pale skin, and platinum blonde hair with a touch of silver. Tsuzuki blushed, the irrational part of his mind called this man, 'beautiful'. Another fool length look made Tsuzuki blink curiously; the white attire this man wore made him almost glow in the moonlight. It was strange really; he seemed angelic in a sinister way with a smirk etched onto his face. Tsuzuki wondered if this was the new guy they auditioned for the evil doctor in the TV series.

"Ma, at this hour, it's more like good morning. But how did you know my name, I didn't introduce myself?" Pale lips parted releasing a soft chuckle making Tsuzuki shiver. If this guy was the evil doctor, it was a very fitting role.

"I apologize, how rude of me… I am Kazutaka Muraki; I was cast for the role of the villainous doctor. I have to say, I found it a little offensive, but a role is a role. I only aim to please..." Tsuzuki blinked, he didn't want an explanation. A simple, 'hello' would have sufficed, but this guy liked to hear his own voice. He would've laughed had it not been for the mans ravenous stare, there was a strange hunger in his eyes as he looked at Tsuzuki. If they were tiny mouths Tsuzuki would have been devoured by now. It was very unsettling, but the brunette smiled against the awkward emotion fluttering in the pit of stomach.

"Is that so? Well you already know my name, but I might as well do it properly, I'm Asato Tsuzuki. Welcome to Hihan no Entertainment! Everyone's really kind here and I'm sure everyone will make you feel welcome."

Muraki smiled, it was an odd smile, but genuine. Soft and composed, it was hard to read the emotion behind such small gesture. How could someone be so handsome and so menacingly calm? The man inched closer, long pale fingers brushed along Tsuzuki's tanned cheek; the act seemed so intimate to distant by standers it would seem they were lovers. They were so close now the brunette could smell the other mans cologne; a familiar scent of cherry blossoms wafted through his nose in their close proximity.

It was _intoxicating_...

"Tsuzuki! The boss is waiting for you―" The man's sentence fell from his lips and slowed to a drifting whisper. Those smiling peach toned lips suddenly seemed to take on a deep scowl. A deep rage boiled through his veins at the sight he walked upon. Muraki seemed to find it amusing.

"T-Tatsumi!" Muraki pecked Tsuzuki's disheveled hair with a gentle smile and relished in the angry twitch on the new comer's face.

"Ahhh, Seiichiro… Good evening, what a pleasure this is… Are you well acquainted with Mr. Tsuzuki? We've only just met, even so he struck me as such a… Charming character…" Tsuzuki blushed whimpering like a lost puppy, a cute pout set on his lips made seem child like and younger. Muraki only smiled with closed eyes, it was hard to reads the mans true intentions behind such a deceiving face. Tatsumi however, was not convinced.

"Good evening, but a pleasure is far from what I had in mind to this random meeting. As we work within the same productions crew, it can hardly be avoided. May I kindly ask that you step away from my co-worker? Unless you want me to file a report on sexual harassment… keep your hands to yourself Muraki." Tsuzuki paled rushing to Tatsumi's side. He tugged on the older mans sleeve trying to get his attention.

"Muraki wasn't doing anything like that! Please don't be mad Tatsumi!" Tatsumi sighed looking down at Tsuzuki's glistening eyes; needless to say he couldn't stay angry and instead opted to give the younger man a soft tired smile.

"Oh my, such ill temper , have I done something to upset you?" Tsuzuki sighed in frustration; he knew Muraki was only trying to get Tatsumi all riled up. He just couldn't understand why.

"Come on guys, please don't do this! If you guys start a fight now the boss might kick us off the cast crew and we'll be out of a job! Muraki, Tatsumi… Please~!"

They both looked down at the seemingly small man, that saddened puppy look glistening with violet eyes returned and they both where powerless against such an innocently cute face. Muraki broke off his sigh with a soft hum.

"Alright, I'll back off, if only for Mr. Tsuzuki's sake. I do hope we didn't get off on the wrong side the other day? I'm looking forward to working with you Mr. Tatsumi, Mr. Tsuzuki. Please take care of me…"

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki both answered.

"Like wise, looking forward to working with you, please take care of us as well." Muraki gave tem both a pleasant smile before he turned with a flick of silver blonde hair blowing dramatically from his face.

"Shall we? Mr. Tsuzuki?" The younger man looked flustered and pouted adorably, how could someone be so cute without even trying? He shook his head finally clinging to Tatsumi's arm. Muraki noticed the satisfied smirk on the blue eyed man's lips. It made him chuckle, this was very amusing indeed.

"I'll catch up with the group in a minute, you go on ahead."

Muraki nodded and was soon gone leaving both men staring after him curiously for a second. Tsuzuki noticed how the tension noticeably dropped after the platinum blonde man left. Tatsumi's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed tiredly pinching the bridge of his nose. The younger of the two gave the mad a saddened smile; he didn't mean to cause so much trouble for the man.

"That guys a real smooth talker, I wonder if the girls for fall for his crap… Tatsumi?" A shift of footing and the ruffle of clothing and Tsuzuki he had turned to face him. Tatsumi rarely ever let his guard down; he didn't like appearing tired or disheveled. Most people at the studio had already labeled him as heartless and scary. But that wasn't at all the case, Tsuzuki knew.

"I'm alright… Tsuzuki? Did he do anything to you/" A bright smile suddenly fell over the younger mans face, and Tatsumi faltered, if only for a moment before he too relaxed his features and smiled warmly.

"No, but I'm glad you should up when you did I didn't like the creepy vibes that guy was giving me. We should head up with the group before the boss gets mad at us though. Oh no! He'll unleash Hakushaku on me if I'm late again!"

Tatsumi couldn't fight the chuckle that slipped past his lips, but Tsuzuki missed it as his panic sent him running for the group crowded by the camera crew dragging along Tatsumi by the sleeve of his brown coat.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright guys, so that's a rap for now. But what did you guys think? It's only the first installment and I'm actually thinking of a better way to start this. I feel like I kind of jumped in to quickly, it felt rushed? I don't know… Comments? Ideas? Questions/ leave it in the reviews page or send me a PM :D


End file.
